There are many existing systems and methods for measuring traffic-related information for use in managing traffic on roadways. There are also many existing systems and methods of collecting such traffic-related information, as well as many existing systems and methods of presenting such information to users in a visualized manner.
Traffic-related information such as incidents, transit times through specific areas, commute times, work zones, and weather have a substantial impact on the performance of a roadway infrastructure, and analytical processing and measurement of such information has importance in a wide variety of situations. For example, entities and agencies responsible for traffic and/or roadway infrastructure management may need to plan for efficient use of time and personnel to perform maintenance works. Public emergencies often require priority use of roadways for response vehicles with minimal impedance. Costs are increased when transit vehicles and commercial goods carriers are unable to utilize roadways in an efficient manner. Commuting motorists also have a substantial economic interest in times-sensitive use of roadways. There is therefore a need for real-time, custom access to analytics of traffic-related information and for particular performance measurements of their impact on a roadway infrastructure.
There is a need among these existing systems and methods for data analytics tools that are capable of graphical presentation as real-time current congestion conditions for users who are responsible for traffic management. There is no presently-known way of aggregating collected traffic data and presenting current congestion condition metrics from analytical data processing functions performed thereon in a usable format for traffic management personnel in an animated, visualized manner that is capable of being customized, configured, and manipulated as needed.
As roadways become more and more strained due to increased numbers of motorists and vehicles using them, the volume of data collected to measure conditions on these roadways has also grown. Analytics applied to that increasing volume of data is likewise helpful in assisting those responsible for traffic management to manage the strain on roadway infrastructure. It is also helpful to have an organized way of presenting current traffic or roadway conditions resulting from those analytics in a useful way. There is therefore a need not found among existing systems and methods of aggregating that large volume of data for analytical purposes and for presenting resulting data in useful way to aid traffic managers to perform the tasks associated with maintaining and managing roadway infrastructure.
One or more objects of the present invention will therefore be apparent from the summary and detailed description of the various embodiments presented below.